Last Goodnight Kiss
by I am Lu
Summary: Extended pre-series fiction, takes place before, during, and after the Zero Reverse accident. Kiyoshi Fudo kisses his wife and son, Yusei, for the last time. Some Yusei x Aki, Mikage x Jack x Carley, and Akutsu x OC later on.
1. Chapter 1

Lucarly: I'm really getting into writing about families now.

Aki: It's probably just a phase.

Lucarly: Probably.

Aki: Mhm. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: Yeah...So...This story takes place the night before the Zero Reverse Accident. It's almost...depressing. Also, I'm making up names for Yusei's parents; Kiyoshi for his father and Etsu for his mother. Should we ever find out what their names are in the series, I'll come back to this and change them.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss**

**_Kiyoshi's POV_**

* * *

The room was dead silent as the dim moonlight poured in through the windows. I hastily put on my lab coat, preparing to leave for work. Such was routine, even in the middle of the night. Besides, as strange as it seems, I find that I work in the lab better in the late evening; perhaps because there seemed to be less chaos with the lack of other researchers there.

I combed through my messy hair with my fingers before grabbing the keys to the car in order to leave. However, just as I was about to slip out the door, I heard a voice call out to me from the darkness.

"Kiyoshi-kun."

The voice was female, and rather soft spoken; meaning it could belong to no one other than my wife, Etsu. I slowly turned to face her, and saw through the shadows that she had our one year-old son, Yusei, pressed securely in to her chest.

Etsu and I met three years ago when the Momentum project first began. She was one of my colleagues, a very beautiful and intelligent one at that; so, it didn't take me long at all to fall in love with her. Within eight months, we were engaged. And from our quick marriage came Yusei, my first and only son.

"Is something wrong, Etsu-chan?" I asked as her figure was illuminated by the moonlight as she further approached me. Etsu remained silent, but her concerned blue eyes communicated that something was amiss.

"...Etsu-chan?" I inquired quietly, reaching out to touch her hand in an attempt to get her to open up. She shivered.

"...I don't think you should go to the lab right now. In fact, I don't think you or I should go to the lab at all today." said Etsu shakily after a moment. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"I know that there's been a lot of tension lately with me wanting to stop the Momentum project, but-" I began before I was cut off.

"-This isn't about that. I have this horrible feeling that something will go wrong today. Something terrible. Maybe Momentum will spin out of control, like how you've been saying it will at the rate the power is increasing." explained Etsu, starting to look uncomfortable. I felt oblidged to believe her; I had too.

Etsu tended to have revelations of future. When my other colleagues, two brothers named Rudger and Rex, learned of this, they laughed it off. I, however, was intrigued. I asked her to give me a prediction; but she told me that she couldn't. She said had no control of when her visions came, but she assured me that she would tell me of her next one.

It was only a week later that she warned Rudger to be careful around the Momentum that particular day from a premonition she had. Rudger, of course, ignored her. But sure enough, he got a little too close to the Momentum power, and severely burned his hand.

After that instance, most of the M.I.D.S researchers started listening to her more closely. Those who didn't, ended up getting injured in some odd way.

But not everything she predicted was bad. Shortly after our wedding, She told Rex that he would assume great authority when he grew older. And only a few weeks after Yusei was born, she predicted he would marry a woman as lovely as a rose.

However, in recent months, her "good" visions came to halt, and she started making more serious predictions. She warned me a few weeks ago that It was vital that I maintained a good relationship with Rex, and that I should entrust the three Dragon cards to him.; which I did.

She also told Rex and Rudger needed to work to stay close as brothers, otherwise, the results could be disastrous. However, three weeks ago, Rex and Rudger started fighting a lot; mainly over whether the Momentum project should continue. Rex sided with me, saying that the research was becoming too dangerous to continue. Rudger grew furious and ceased to speak with both Rex and I. Nonetheless, I stepped down from being the head of the Momentum project, but continued to do research at the lab; mostly just to keep an eye on Rudger.

My throat felt dry and I considered what I should say to Etsu about the current situation.

"...Etsu-chan...I know you've been growing more uneasy about the atmosphere at the lab. And I believe in your premonition too, I really do. But you and I should still go to the lab. We can try to prevent your awful vision from coming true if we convince Rudger to shut off Momentum." I said, trying to ease her nerves.

I could tell Etsu was hesitant, but she slowly nodded. I smiled and brushed the dark chestnut-brown hair out her face, kissing her lips gently. I then moved down to kiss the sleeping Yusei on the forehead.

"...So I'll see you at the lab later then?" I asked encouragingly, pulling away after a moment. Etsu only nodded, bringing Yusei closer to her.

"Don't worry about him, Sagiri-san will keep him safe." I said, sensing that she was worried about Yusei. Etsu only nodded again. I sighed and turned away to leave, but before I did, I took one last glance at Etsu and Yusei. I smiled cordially and nodded to them, suppressing the odd feeling in my heart that it truly would be better to stay home than to try and stop the project.

* * *

Lucarly: So sad...Kiyoshi made the wrong choice; he should have listened to Etsu. And In case you're wondering, 'Sagiri-san' is not Mikage Sagiri, but rather, her mother. She'll play a bigger role in the sequel.

Aki: ...A sequel? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucarly: Well, I decided to extend this one-shot into a chaptered story instead of writing a sequel.

Aki: Where did the ideas for the other chapters some from?

Lucarly: Out of my butt, preety much.

Aki: Lovely image. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: Mhm. By the way, Imae Sagiri is Mikage's mother. Ayumi Sagiri is Mikage's older sister; You may remember Ayumi from 'Oyasumi Nasai', 'Ohayou Gozaimasu', or 'Five First Kisses.'

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 2**

**_Imae's POV_**

* * *

"Thank you again, Sagiri-san." said Etsu, handing her son, Yusei, over to me.

"It's nothing. My daughters and I are always happy to take care of little Yusei. Why, Mikage always gets so excited when I tell her that we're going to watch him" I said, gesturing to my youngest daughter, clinging to my side. Mikage blushed and shuffled her feet shyly.

"I really enjoy it too! Yusei's so sweet and cute!" chirped in my older daughter, Ayumi. Etsu chuckled at Ayumi's enthusiasm, and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Thank you, Ayumi-chan." said Etsu before looking back at me.

"Please be careful today, Imae." continued Etsu without adding any sort of honorific to my name; which meant she was speaking with complete seriousness. I widened my eyes slightly and nodded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"No, no. Well, not yet at least." said Etsu. And with those words said, Etsu left in a flash. I stared at where Etsu had left for a moment, wondering why she seemed so paranoid; had she had a vision?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small tug on my skirt. I glanced down to see Mikage look up at me with her big, gold eyes.

"Okaa-san, do you think Yusei-chan can play piano with me today?" she asked softly. In previous visits to the Fudo residence, we had discovered that the young Yusei enjoyed hitting the keys on the piano alongside Mikage, who had recently started piano lessons.

"Yes, I think that would be fine." I said, bending down to Mikage's height and carefully setting Yusei next to her. Normally, entrusting such a small child to a six-year old would be foolish; however, Mikage was quite gentle for her age and I knew she would take good care of him.

But suddenly, Etsu's words or warning came to my ears, and I worried. Yusei had only barely started walking, and was therefore rather clumsy; what if he feel and hit his head? Or worse?

"Ayumi-chan...Why don't you go with Mikage-chan and Yusei-chan? You can sing with them." I suggested to Ayumi, feeling that she would be able to keep a watchful eye over Yusei and her younger sibling. Ayumi giggled and ran off after Mikage, who held on to Yusei's hand as he awkwardly stepped to keep up.

I smiled, feeling ease in my heart. So I sat down comfortably on the sofa and closed my eyes. Soon, I could hear a simple music of the piano by Mikage, as well as the occasional off-key bang by Yusei and the lyrics of Ayumi's song:

_Deta deta tsuki ga,  
marui marui manmarui,  
bon no yona tsuki ga._

_Kakureta kumo ni,  
kuroi kuroi makkuroi,  
sumi no yona kumo ni._

I cracked my eyes opened slightly, estranged by the oddly foreboding feeling that Ayumi's song gave. I tried to brush off the feeling as only my paranoia from Etsu's warning, but I couldn't seem to let it go. I found myself rising to my feet and walking to where the trio of children were.

Upon sight, I could see that they were all well and fine. But danger only continued to scream inside me until it grew so loud that it rang in my ears. I had to do something. To protect something. From what, I didn't know.

"W-where did you learn that song, Ayumi-chan?" I stammered. Ayumi stopped her singing briefly and answered:

"From school." she said as if there was no problem at all. Ayumi then picked back up on Mikage's beat from the piano and continued. I cleared my throat nervously, my mind sifting through ideas of what I could say or do.

"Well...Why don't you all come down to the basement with me?" I suggested. The basement, my mind reasoned, could be a safeguard from whatever was or wasn't to come.

"But we haven't finished our song!" protested Mikage.

"Listen to your mother." I said authoritatively, making Mikage shiver slightly.

"H-hai." stuttered Mikage, pulling young Yusei away from the piano and setting him on the ground; the disappointment of stopping clear on his face. Ayumi glanced at me warily.

"Why are we going in to the basement?" she asked simply.

"Because I said so." I said, raising my voice slightly to show her that there would be no two way's about it. Both my daughters looked concerned though, and they had reason to be; I rarely ever lost my patience with them since they never really did anything wrong. Even now, they weren't doing anything to deserve my slight loss of temper. But my instinct had already gotten the better of me.

I swept Yusei up into my arms and we all headed down the dark stairway together until we reached the cold, cement floor. Then, as if on cue, the ground began to shake violently.

"O-Okaa-san, what's happening?" asked Ayumi, grasping on to my arm; the terror apparent in her own eyes. I tried to give her a comforting smile, as I forced her and Mikage to sit on the floor with Yusei and I.

"Don't worry, Ayumi-chan. Everything will be fine." I lied, not really believing my own words. I could glass shatter from upstairs, as well as something large crashing down; a section of the roof perhaps? Mikage started crying and Yusei laughed, thinking it was all a game.

After a few more minutes, peace came. I sighed, closing my eyes, while rubbing the back of the slighlty hysterical Mikage soothingly. Ayumi remained silent, only clutching to my side nervously. Yusei, strangely, had fallen asleep.

My soul rested in the fact that my daughters and Yusei were safe, but my mind was troubled with the feeling that something absolutely horrific had just occurred.

* * *

Lucarly: That was a lame chapter. Again, completely pulled out of nowhere. I' thinking there'll be three more chapters after this one, the last being the one where Etsu's prediction about Yusei comes true; if you don't remember what it was, then check chapter one.

Aki: ...Right. Please review.

Aki:


	3. Chapter 3

Lucarly: This is sort of a set-up chapter. Meh.

Aki: How unlucky for us.

Lucarly: Yeah, really.

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 3**

**_Godwin's POV_**

* * *

It had been two days since the accident; and everything was either flat-out destroyed or left in ruins. Citizens wandered around the place like ghosts, unsure of what to make of the situation, or what to do with themselves. I felt the same.

My brother was dead, along with my two other colleagues; Kiyoshi and Etsu Fudo. Which was truly tragic since they had a son,Yusei, who had barely turned a year-old. This thought didn't occur to me until the early evening of today; and I began to worry that young Yusei had also lost his life in the accident. Which estranged me slightly, since I normally considered myself to have an apathetic heart; even when it came to children.

I ventured to Fudo residence to find that only half the home was standing; and that Yusei was no where to be found. The one thing I did manage to pick up was an old, black leather journal; the diary of Etsu. I didn't bother to read it, feeling that such would be an intrusion on her personal life and family, despite the fact that she was deceased.

A cold wind blew by and I shivered slightly. I suddenly felt another presence from behind myself and I cast my gaze backward. There stood a young woman with navy blue hair and two young girls at her side...As well as Kiyoshi's son, cradled in her arms. I felt myself grow protective and I turned around swiftly to face her.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied plainly.

"Answer my question first." I demanded.

"Imae Sagiri."

My heart relaxed; this was the caretaker of Yusei while his parents were away at the lab...And the girls must be her two daughters that Etsu occasionally spoke of, Ayumi and Mikage.

"Rex Godwin." I said, trying to sound more cordial.

"What are you doing here?" Imae asked coldly.

"I was looking for Yusei. I'm a colleague of his parents." I replied. I could visibly see the tension in her muscles relax.

"His parents...Are they...?" she began, her voice trailing off.

"Dead? I'm afraid so." I answered plainly. Imae shivered.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"That's confidential."

"I don't care."

"It's not your business."

"I'm making it my business." she said bitterly. The corner of my lip twitched.

"Natural disaster." I said after a moment. Imae stared at me blankly for a moment before letting out a harsh laugh.

"A natural disaster? A natural disaster! Well, that's just ridiculous! No earthquake could cause destruction of this magnitude." said Imae, gesturing to the piles of debris around her. I said nothing.

"I want the truth. I deserve the truth. My daughters deserve the truth. Yusei deserves the truth." she continued, flashing her eyes irritably at me. I paused and considered what my next move should be.

"If you want the truth...then have this..." I said, approaching Imae and placing the journal in her hands. Although my mind had not concrete evidence that the diary of Etsu would contain the secrets of her visions that beheld the dim future of Momentum, my heart knew it.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, examining the worn leather cover.

"That," I began simply ", is the diary of Etsu."

"Then I have no right to read it." said Imae, casting her gaze warily at me.

"But Yusei does."

Imae only stood there in silence.

"However, it is my advice that he never lays eyes on it; there are perhaps some portions of the truth that he wouldn't be able to handle."

"Maybe...But if its Etsu's diary...then it's the only way for him to know her." said Imae, her finger skimming idly through the pages. A photo fell out; it was off Kiyoshi, Etsu, and Yusei together as a family.

"I leave the decision up to you."

Imae paused and looked away.

"...I will be taking Yusei to an orphanage in a few days." she said quietly after a moment.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I would be unable to support him. I'm already worried about Mikage and Ayumi. Their father...has yet to return home." said Imae darkly. The youngest daughter, Mikage I presumed, made a soft cry in to her mother's side. Ayumi remained motionless.

"I see. Then I suppose you have until you take him to the orphanage to decide." I said plainly.

"I suppose." said Imae, clutching the diary tightly in her hands.

* * *

Lucarly: Yay! Expect Martha and Mini!Jack next chapter.

Aki: Oh goodie. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucarly: This chapter was originally just going to be the sequel. But then I had to throw in all that other crap. Plus the other two or three remaining chapters after this one.

Aki: You're not very good at improvision, are you?

Lucarly: Nope. Not one bit.

Aki: Then perhaps you shouldn't write it. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 4**

**_Martha's POV_**

* * *

I turned the knob of the old radio carefully, trying to tune it to the right channel. It was only five days ago that disaster struck; a massive earthquake of some sort that destroyed most of the city's buildings. Nearly everything was in rubble. The orphanage, however, remained untouched. How, I'm not sure. A miracle from God, perhaps.

Still, I wanted answers of what exactly happened. And since the disaster, no one seems to have, or be willing to give any. My hope was that maybe one of the radio stations was broadcasting information on what had occurred. Unfortunately, I had yet to have any luck.

I sighed and backed off from the radio before turning to face a young, blond child that had been watching me attempt to find a working public radio station.

"Hello Jack," I said, giving him a small smile ", I still can't get that darn radio to work. Guess we'll just try again tomorrow."

The three-year old said nothing, only staring at me with his big, violet eyes. I sighed and shook my head. He wasn't especially talkative; he never really was, even as a baby. Why, the first night he came in to my arms, he didn't cry once. Not even when his poor mother gave him a tearful goodbye as she kissed him on the forehead.

I walked past the young toddler to go an attend to the other children of the orphanage when suddenly, I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked behind me to see little Jack holding on to the edge of the fabric desperately before he rose his arms shyly up to me as if to say 'pick me up'.

I chuckled and did as the child indicated before I ruffled his hair slightly.

"Martha." a voice called out to me, interuppting my moment with Jack. I glanced back to see Dr. Schmitt with his usual serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" I asked, turning to face him completely with Jack still in my arms.

"There's someone here to see you." said the doctor simply.

"Who?" I inquired.

"Her name is Imae Sagiri. She's in the front room, waiting to talk to you." explained the doctor. I nodded curtly to him and hurried to the said room. Sure enough, there was a young, blunette woman in her early thirties, accompanied by three children; one of them, a baby.

"You must be Martha." said Imae, extending her hand toward me. I grasped it with me free hand and shook it while smiling.

"And you must be Imae." I said simply. Imae nodded but said nothing. My lip twitched uncomfortably.

"So...Is there a reason you wish to speak with me?" I asked. Imae blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Ah, yes... I suppose I should just get to the point...from what I've heard, your orphanage openly accepts children of any age...And, well, I have a child for you; Yusei." said Imae, gesturing to the baby in her arms. I cast my gaze over to Yusei carefully. He was a rather handsome boy, with raven-black hair, stunning blue eyes, and dark, tan skin. Imae, and the two other female children, however, all had gold eyes, bright, blue hair, and fair skin. It quickly became obvious to me that they were not blood-related to the young boy.

"We will gladly accept him," I began, sitting down and setting Jack on my lap. ", but do tell me, why are you leaving him in my care?"

Imae grimaced.

"His parents are dead; killed in the accident. I was his caretaker while they were at work. Normally, I would be happy to raise him with my own two daughters, but..." began Imae, looking down at her feet "...my husband is dead. I'm not quite sure how my daughters and myself will get along at this point. But I do know that Yusei is probably better off if I left him in your care."

Imae's eyes filled with tears as she held the young boy tighter in her hold. The older daughter hugged her mother's arm comfortingly. The younger, began to cry herself. Jack shifted uncomfortably, sensing the definite tension in the room. I looked at the woman sympathetically, standing up and touching her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry." I said simply. Imae shook her head.

"No; I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting personal." said Imae as she wiped her tears away. I nodded understandingly. Imae then, too, stood up and offered me Yusei.

"He doesn't have any official papers I'm afraid...All lost in the earthquake and whatnot. But I can tell you this; His full name is Yusei Fudo. He was born in the Tops on March 5th; That makes him barely over a year old. His parents are Etsu and Kiyoshi Fudo; they were both scientists..." said Imae, her voice trailing off. Imae then seemed to hesitate about something before she pulled out an old, leather journal. She pursed her lips in thought, remaining motionless for a moment before putting the journal back away. I cocked my eyebrow, estranged by her behavior.

"...and that's all I can tell you." finished Imae. I slowly nodded, setting Jack down on to the floor (which clearly displeased him) and taking young Yusei in to my arms.

"I will remember." I said simply. I considered questioning her about the journal, but decided against it. Imae nodded curtly to me and quickly left with her daughters without letting them bid farewell to Yusei. The oldest seemed bothered by this but the younger was too busy crying to care.

The room was silent after they left. I looked down at Yusei, whom had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and took a mental snapshot of the moment; for some reason, I knew that it would be one of my life's most important.

Suddenly, I felt another tug at my skirt. I looked down, and sure enough, Jack was again the one at the end of the fabric. He pointed to Yusei with question written in his expression. I smiled and bent down to his level, showing him Yusei.

"Jack...meet your new brother."

* * *

Lucarly: I suck at this. Next chapter skips ahead like nine years.

Aki: Lazy.

Lucarly: ...Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.

Aki: Or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucarly: Another set-up chapter. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

Aki: You seem to do a lot of set-up chapters.

Lucarly: Yeah...

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 5**

**_Ayumi's POV_**

* * *

_Nine years later..._

My mother, Imae, panted heavily, practically gasping for breath as my little sister, Mikage, stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"Try to keep it under your tongue, Okaa-san..." said Mikage quietly. It was merely two weeks ago that our mother fell gravely ill; with what, we didn't know. But we couldn't afford to take her to the hospital. It didn't really matter though, she would refuse to go anyway.

After a few minutes, Mikage pulled the thermometer out and read the temperature out loud:

"103.7°F." said Mikage simply. I bit my lip. Her fever had been increasing over the past few days as her condition worsened. I had been trying my best to keep Mikage positive, reassuring her that our mother was going to be fine; but at this point, I didn't believe myself.

"Go see if we have anymore ice." I ordered. Mikage nodded and stood to leave but our mother grabbed her weakly by the wrist, stopping her. Mikage turned and looked at our mother, her eyes filled with a sort of terror. Our mother forced a smile and inhaled a deep breath before speaking:

"Don't bother Mikage...Nothing can help me at this point." she mumbled.

"Don't say that. You can't give up." I said desperately, grasping on to her hand. She turned her head slowly to face me, her eyes a dull, pale brown. The horror that she was going to die hit me.

"Ayumi...You're 18 now...You can legally own the house..." began our mother before Mikage stopped her.

"No, Okaa-san, Ayumi's right, you can't give up...Don't talk like that." said Mikage, her eyes filling with tears. Our mother hushed her and continued speaking, despite the fact that the salty drops of water were now falling from Mikage's eyes.

"...I don't want to ask you to grow up yet Ayumi. Believe me, I don't. You're still young, you still youthful tendencies within you..." she began before she paused, considering what to say next "...but Mikage is only 15. You have to take care of her. You have to make sure she gets into college. You have to make sure _you_ get into college. You're both such bright girls..."

I felt my eyes grow heavy with tears as well.

"Okaa-san..." I whispered, my voice trailing off. I heard Mikage whimper. Our mother looked to her next.

"Mikage...You heard what I said. I want you to go to college, to get a good degree in whatever you desire. And I want you to listen to your sister...She's your new guardian." said our mother, her voice growing more hoarse as she spoke. Mikage nodded and let out a tearful sigh before excusing herself; she knew what was coming next, and she didn't want to witness it.

As the door closed, my mother rolled her head to face me again.

"Ayumi...Can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly.

"I'll do anything." I said simply, holding her hand even tighter. My mother smiled and looked away.

"Nine years ago, I made a terrible mistake." she said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"Do you remember Yusei Fudo?" she asked, looking back over at me carefully. I paused to try and recall upon my memories.

"Vaguely; he's the baby we used to take care of. The one we left at the orphanage." I replied. My mother nodded.

"Rex Godwin gave me the choice of whether to leave his mother's diary as part of his heritage. But he advised me not to; and I listened...But he was wrong, I was wrong. I should have given that journal to the foster mom. It's the only existing object that links him to his mother, to his family." she explained.

"...Where are you going with this?" I asked carefully. My mother inhaled sharply and I worried for a brief moment that this was her last breath; however, she continued.

"I want you to take that journal...I want you to keep it with you at all times, so that if by fate, you meet that boy again, I want you to give it him." she said, her panting growing more heavy.

"Where is it at?" I asked quickly.

"In the dresser," she replied ", I fully trust that will do what I have asked. Consider it my dying wish, so that my spirit won't remain drenched in guilt from the horrible mistake I made in my life..."

She no longer could speak, only panting more heavily than she ever had before. After a fleeting moment, her breathing stopped and her eyes lost all their vigor; her hand, went limp in my own.

I stared blankly at her pale face for a moment before I kissed the top of her lifeless hand.

"I promise that I will find Yusei Fudo at any cost..." I whispered, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

Lucarly: This...was kind of sad. Perhaps you don't think so, but it was kind of hard for me to write because I almsot cried.

Aki: Oh geez...

Lucarly: ...Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucarly: I keep adding chapters to the story line...Looks like it's going to be a total of eight or nine now...

Aki: Can't make up your mind, can you?

Lucarly: Nope.

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 6**

**_Martha's POV_**

* * *

As a foster parent, it's the worst question imaginable. Or rather, the worst series of questions imaginable.

_Who were my parents?_

_What did they do?_

_Why did they leave me?_

_How did they die?_

I've had to go through answering these questions with ever single orphan I've ever taken care of. And I never lie to them. I can't. It's wrong. The children deserve to know where they came from. But it's difficult not to lie; I hate to see that crestfallen expression upon their face when I try to explain that their parents left them because they didn't love them. Or because their parents were murdered. Or arrested.

I remember feeling awful about telling young Jack that he was brought here because his mother couldn't take care of him financially. And when he asked me what I meant, I guiltily explained that his father left his mother when she was pregnant with him. So when he was born, his mother had no way to support him.

I almost regret telling him that now though; I feel as if I planted a seed of hate in him, a hatred of his father.

Then there was Crow. I had to tell him that I had no idea who his parents were, or what they looked like. He's what I called a "Basket baby"; a baby literally left in a basket on the doorstep.

But the worst was Yusei. I actually knew some about his parents from what Imae Sagiri told me. However, telling him that he came from a fantastic family, from a fantastic home...It was hard. Had his parents not died, he would be living a fine life with plenty or food, clothing, a clean water instead of the rat-infested Satellite.

_"My parents were scientists?" asked the ten-year old Yusei with his innocent, blue eyes looking up into mine. I nodded._

_"Their names were Etsu and Kiyoshi Fudo." I said hastily, hoping he'd drop the subject there. He didn't._

_"What kind of scientists?" he continued._

_"I don't know." I answered truthfully. He looked disappointed for a moment, but it didn't stop his questions._

_"Oh...Well, what were they like?" he asked._

_"I don't know." I repeated ", I never actually met them. Someone else brought you here."_

_"Who?"_

_"Her name was Imae Sagiri."_

_"Why'd she bring me here?"_

_"Because your parents were dead."_

_"How'd they die?"_

_"In an earthquake."_

_"Oh. Well, do you know anything else about them?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know...Maybe like, where they lived?"_

_I froze. This was the one question I didn't want him to ask; the one I dreaded to answer._

_"...In the Tops." I answered quietly after a moment._

_"Seriously? The Tops?!" he exclaimed, looking rather surprised. I licked my chapped lips uncomfortably and nodded. There was a flicker of desire in his eyes, which made me shudder; I knew this meant that he had realized that he deserved better. That he wasn't Satellite scum at all; that he was the son of a wealthy professor and his wife._

_"I hope you don't think low of us, Yusei. I know that you now realize that you have a rich heritage; however, I hope that you don't start acting better than all the other children or myself because we were born in the slums and you-" I began before he cut me off._

_"-I'd never think myself better than you or Jack or Crow. We're all just humans." interjected Yusei plainly. I cocked my eyebrow in surprise but said nothing._

_"I don't regret being left here in the orphanage, I don't regret not living in the Yops" Yusei continued ", if I did live in the Tops, then I wouldn't have met all of you..."_

_I felt my eyes water; I was touched. However, I could still see that there was something bothering the young boy._

_"Yusei...Then what is that regret I see in your eyes?" I asked simply. He gave me a sad smile._

_"I only regret not knowing my parents."_

_For the first time in years, I cried._

_

* * *

_

Lucarly: Well that chapter pretty much sucked.

Aki: Yeah, it did.

Lucarly: Thank you for being so supportive.

Aki: You're welcome.

Lucarly: ...Well, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucarly: Holy crap, for once, I don't have writer's block for his story.

Aki: Amazing. I don't care.

Lucarly: You're not very supportive. I should've hired Mikage to come be my disclaimer girl.

Aki: But you didn't hire me. You forced me.

Lucarly: ...Oh, yeah.

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: This chapter takes place 7 years after the last, meaning Jack has been in Neo Domino City for one year, and it won't be another year until Yusei comes. Jack's 19, Mikage's 22, Ayumi's 25.

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 7**

**_Jack's POV_**

_7 years later..._

**_

* * *

_**

"Where the hell is she?" I mumbled to myself angrily. All morning, I had been searching for my secretary, Mikage, to ask her about my dueling opponent tomorrow. Normally, she would've been easy to find since she rarely strayed from my side. However, I hadn't seen since I had woken up.

And when I started my little search to go find her, everyone I talked to would point me in a different direction, or to a different person until I ended up being back where I started.

Who knew the woman could be so _damn_ elusive?

As I rounded the corner, I saw a flash of blue hair and immediately associated it with Mikage; so I quickly called out:

"Oi, Mikage!"

The woman paused and turned to face me. After a brief moment, I realized that this wasn't Mikage, although the two looked extraordinarily similar; same eyes, same face, same figure...The only noticeable difference was that this woman, unlike Mikage, had waist-length hair.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-" I began before she cut me off.

"-Mikage?" she questioned. She nodded. The woman smirked.

"I get that a lot; We're mistaken for twins. But no, I'm her older sister, Ayumi." she said while smiling. I blinked; even their _smile_ was the same.

" I didn't know Mikage's sister worked here too." I said plainly.

_'Or even had a sister, for that matter.' _I added to myself silently. Ayumi nodded.

"I'm Akutsu-kun's assistant." she said simply.

"Akutsu?" I inquired.

"The 'Mooooooomentum' guy." she clarified.

"Oh, right." I said while rolling my eyes; how could I forget?

Silence fell. Ayumi brought her finger to her lips in thought and scanned me over with her eyes, as if she were examining me. I began to feel slightly uneasy under her intense stare.

"You're Jack Atlas, aren't you?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mhm." I mumbled. The blunette paused.

"You look familiar." she commented. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Well-" I began before she cut me off again.

"-No, I don't mean as in 'I've seen you on TV' or 'I read an article about you in the newspaper'. Like, I've met you before, a long time ago." she explained. Now I was confused; I had never seen this woman before, much less knew she existed.

"Were you...?" began Ayumi thoughtfully "...Raised in an orphanage? In Satellite?"

I froze; how did she know? As far as I knew, not even Mikage was aware I grew up in an orphanage. She knew I came from Satellite, but the orphanage...

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered ", I was born and raised in the tops. What makes you think I came from an orphanage in Satellite.

"Because," she began in a matter-of-fact tone ", I visited an orphanage in Satellite when I was 9-years old. I remember seeing a little blonde, violet-eyed boy there. You look just like him."

I stared at the woman incredulously; she must of had a really good memory to remember _that_ from 16 years ago.

"Why were you at the orphanage?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"That's none of your business," she snapped ", just answer my question."

I was slightly taken aback; I didn't expect such attitude from Ayumi, especially when her younger sister was so meek.

"Answer my question, truthfully." she demanded, putting her hands on my lips. My mouth went dry; why was she so adamant on knowing?

"Ayumi-chan, you're not harrassing Atlas-sama, are you?" asked Mikage gently, coming up beside me. I sighed in relief; thank God she had appeared at the right moment.

Ayumi's lip twitched but she remained silent for a minute she said plainly;

"I need to find Akutsu; he's probably worried."

And with those words, she spun around and stormed off; clearly upset she wasn't able to get her answer. I smirked and glanced at Mikage before realizing that she too, was upset.

"What's wrong? I asked simply. Mikage blinked and looked up at me, her eyes wide with surprise; as if she had forgotten I was even there.

"I...What's she so upset about?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. She mouthed an "Oh" before she sighed.

"She's been like this since our mother died 7 years ago. She used to be really optimistic and cheerful...Now, it's almost like nothing matters to her; Like she has one important thing to accomplish. But she won't tell me." she said sadly. For the first time in a long while, I felt sympathetic; I had no idea Mikage was without a mother. Furthermore, losing her mother 7 years ago meant she was only 15 at the time. While I never knew my parents, at least I had Martha throughout my whole teenage life.

Mikage paused and sighed again before she turned away from me.

"Forgive me." she said softly as she left. I considered going after her as I watched her leave, but my better judgement decided against it; this was clearly a family problem and it wasn't my place to get involved.

I realized that I had yet to ask her my question; but I couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

Lucarly: I suppose you could say there are undertones of MiJack; but nothing blunt.

Aki: Which is strange, because you _love_MiJack.

Lucarly: I know, right? Anywho, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucarly: This is surprisingly one of my fictions that doesn't have writers block

Aki: Amazing.

Lucarly: Is that sarcasm I detect?

Aki: ...No.

Lucarly: Oh. Okay.

Aki: Anyway, Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: As a note, this chapter takes place after the Dark Signer arc ends

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 8**

**_Mikage's POV_**

* * *

_One year later..._

"So I understand that you and the Signers have located Old Momentum?" asked the director, his holographic image appearing over the phone I held.

"Yes, sir." I replied simply.

"Excellent. Then I shall send Akutsu-kun and Ayumi-san momentarily." said the director, his image disappearing quickly after he finished his sentence. I blinked and hastily put the phone away.

"Is Godwin coming?" asked Yusei, approaching me from behind. I turned around slowly to face the dark-haired Satellite to see that his close female friend, Aki, was standing beside him.

"No; He's sending Akutsu, the current director of the Momentum project, and his assistant, Ayumi; otherwise known as my sister." I explained. Yusei sighed and mumbled something under his breath before he turned and left the room. Aki glanced at him sympathetically before she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry...He's just upset." said Aki with a weak smile.

"Why's that?" I asked. Aki paused, considering what to say.

"Well not only has he lost Kiryu, his friend....But he's starting figure out what really happened with the Momentum project 17 years ago; and he's not liking it." she explained. And with that said, Aki turned and went after Yusei. I sighed and sat down. Jack looked up at me blearily from the across the room, the bags under his eyes dark from a lack of sleep.

He, himself, was also haunted about losing a Dark Signer that was close to him; Carley. He didn't share this with me, or anyone else for that matter, but I could tell.

"Your sister's coming?" he asked, his words slurring together drowsily. I nodded. His lip twitched, obviously disturbed. I brought my hand up to my lips in concern.

"Atlas-sama...You should get some sleep. It's not good for your health to stay up." I suggested. He let out a cold laugh that sent a chill up my spine.

"That's just like you, isn't it? Always worrying about me, always trying to do whats best for me...She was the same way..." he said huskily, his voice trailing off. I blinked and looked away in an attempt to hide the pain I felt in his words. I had only become a comparison to her since her death.

I hated it, but I didn't show it.

"In any case, I knew I'd have to deal with your sister eventually anyway." he added. I glanced over at him, confused by what he meant, but decided against inquiring about it.

Then, as if on cue, I could hear the sound of the helicopter landing outside. I looked out the window to confirm my suspicion.

"They're here." I said plainly.

"Oh goodie." he said sarcastically. I went outside to greet the pair among the scream of the slowing propellars from the helicopter before inviting them inside.

"The director says you've located Old Mooooooomentum," began Akutsu in his uniformly enthusiastic voice ", we're here to study it."

"I'm aware." I said curtly. Akutsu looked irritated with my apathy.

"Where is it?" asked Ayumi without any trace of emotion in her voice. I felt my eyes soften, hurt that this was what she had become; a heartless, disinterested robot.

"I don't know, actually," I began truthfully ", I haven't seen it yet. You'd have to talk to Atlas-sama."

Ayumi cast her gaze over to Jack, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Ayumi sighed and put her hands on her hips as she walked over to the slumbering male. Akutsu and I exchanged concerned glances. Ayumi then bent down and grabbed Jack's ear, yanking it, and awakening him.

"Shit!" swore Jack loudly in surprise as he looked up to Ayumi ", You scared the hell out of me!"

Ayumi didn't seem to care, only leaning in close to Jack's face. I expected that she would ask where Old Momentum was, but her question surprised me.

"Where are we?" she asked coldly.

"In Satellite." he replied with the same tone.

"Where in Satellite?"

"An orphanage."

"The one you grew up in?"

I let out an inaudible gasp at my sister's boldness. Akutsu looked uncomfortable as well. Jack remained silent for a moment, glaring at her.

"Yes." he said finally. Ayumi paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, first, this means you lied to me that one time last year. But I don't care much about that since people lie all the time. However, they're is something that fascinates me with this..." said Ayumi, her voice trailing off.

"And that would be?" inquired Jack.

"The fact that this is the same orphanage my mother brought Yusei Fudo to." replied Ayumi simply. My eyes widened in surprise, as did Jack's. What made Ayumi think that out mother was the one to deliver Yusei to this orphanage? Was it something shared between our mother and Ayumi at her time of death? Or was it simply something I couldn't remember because it was too long ago?

"Your mother brought Yusei to Martha?" asked Jack quietly, casting his gaze over at me. I shook my head, indicating that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"So you do know him?" asked Ayumi, her dark voice starting to lighten up a bit.

"Yeah, I grew up with him. Not only that, but he's one of the Signers." answered Jack. Ayumi gasped.

"You mean, he's here?!" exclaimed Ayumi.

"Who's here?" asked the said person, Yusei, stepping in through the doorway alongside Aki. Obviously, she had been cheering him up in the other room. Ayumi froze and stared at him in shock.

"My God..." was all she could say before she before she threw her arms around him "...It's you! It's really you!"

I could see a flicker of jealousy in both Aki's and Akutsu's eyes at the scene unfolding. Jack and I merely exchanged glances.

"Er...Do I know you?" asked Yusei, clearly uncomfortable. Ayumi laughed, which amazed me since I hadn't heard her laugh for years.

"Yes, yes you do. You just don't remember me," began Ayumi, backing away from him ", My name is Ayumi Sagiri, Mikage's sister. Our mother was your caretaker while your parents worked in the lab for the Momentum project. You, Mikage, and I used to play on your piano together."

Ayumi then looked to me.

"You probably don't remember because you were so little." she explained. I paused.

"Well...now that you mention it-" I began before Ayumu cut me off to continue.

"In any case, after your parents and our father died in the Zero Reverse accident, our mother had to give you up to an orphanage because she couldn't support you, Mikage, and I."

"And how is this significant?" mumbled Aki, still upset about the close encounter she had with Yusei. Ayumi smiled with a burning passion in her eyes, again, a thing I hadn't seen in years.

"Because, when our mother died several years later she shared a valuable treasure with me, a treasure that actually belongs to you." said Ayumi, bending down and shuffling through her bag. Finally, she pulled out and old, leather journal and handed it to Yusei.

"What is it?" he asked, starting at it in confusion. Ayumi's smile softened.

"Yusei...It's your mother's diary."

* * *

Lucarly: CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun...

Aki: Dork.

Lucarly: Yes, but I'm your dork. Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucarly: Last chapter.

Aki: Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot?

Lucarly: Yeah, what's your point?

Aki: ..Nevermind. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Last Goodnight Kiss - Chapter 9**

**_Yusei's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

The only sound that could be heard was quiet beat of the clock on the wall. It was far past midnight, and I knew that should have been in bed, asleep.

Yet, I wasn't tired at all; or at least, I had convinced my body to not let sleep consume me.I licked my finger and slowly turned a page of my mother's diary, straining my eyes to read the ink under the dim light. I knew it was unhealthy to do so, but her entries were absolutely fascinating; which was the main reason I had stayed up. The other being that sleeping brought about nightmares of the recent battle we as the signers had overcome. But I wasn't the only one who was haunted; Jack and Aki were also troubled in their dreams.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked a dark, feminine voice from behind me. I lifted my head slightly in surprise, but didn't bother to face the speaker; I already knew who she was. With such an enchantingly somber sound, it could only belong to Aki Izayoi.

"Shouldn't you?" I questioned in reply. She let out a low chuckle.

"Well, I was asleep." she said casually. I glanced back at her, examining her shrouded figure carefully.

"Nightmare?" I inquired.

"Mhm." she mumbled, nodding.

"Misty or Divine?"

"Misty."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I see...You don't have to be frightened though. You know, Jack and I are having the same problem."

Aki shrugged.

"Well, Jack is asleep now." she commented plainly.

"Oh really? Hm." I mumbled, looking up at her ", And I thought Jack was the one who was struggling with sleep the most since...since...What was her name again?"

"Carley." answered Aki.

"Right; Carley..." I said before pausing to think. However, Aki continued to speak.

"He's sleeping because he's found comfort." was all she said. I blinked in confusion and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jack and his secretary; they're together. I don't know how or for how long, but they're sleeping together on the sofa in the front room. It's kind of...cute." said Aki thoughtfully. I mouthed an "Oh" and returned to the diary. I had the feeling that there was some sort of romantic tension going on between Jack, Mikage, and the deceased Carley, but I hadn't inquired him about it.

"Maybe that's what you and I need together; comfort." concluded Aki. I cast my gaze warily over at her, wondering what she meant by "together." But I shook my head, reminding myself that the relationship between Aki and I was only platonic.

I turned another page. I could feel Aki's feline-like eyes looking me over. I knew she wanted a response, but my tongue couldn't muster up any words for her.

"Are you awake because you fear dreaming of Kiryu, or because you want to read your mother's diary?" she asked quietly after a moment.

"Both," I began simply ", but what's here in this journal is amazing. It has everything I could ever want to know in it...Where my parents met, how they fell in love, when they got married...And there's information on the Momentum project too. That'll be helpful to Akutsu and Ayumi; who, as it turns out, wasn't lying when she said her mother was my caretaker."

"Interesting." she mused.

"What is?" I asked.

"They're together too," replied Aki. ", Akutsu and Ayumi, I mean."

"Today?"

Aki nodded. I paused for a brief moment to consider what to say next. Was it just me, or did it seem that Aki was after something that I was unaware of? My mind again wandered to the word "together."

"Did you know she was prophetic?" I asked simply, deciding to change the subject. I couldn't allow myself to yield to my desires; it wasn't right. Aki blinked.

"What?" she inquired.

"My mother; she had visions of the future." I explained.

"Is that so?" asked Aki, sitting down casually in a chair and crossing her legs. "Of what?"

"Mostly warnings to her co-workers, or my father. And according to her, all of them came true if not listened to." I answered, turning another page. Aki sighed and stood up before coming to my side, leaning over the diary.

"How far are you in her life right now?" she asked simply.

"I was just born two weeks ago." I replied. Aki's eyes scanned the page before something written on the page stopped her.

"Do you mind if I read this entry?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded and handed her the book. She looked it over carefully, and as she read, I could see her lips curl into a sly smile. Seeing her expression struck curiousity in me.

"What's got you so interested?" I asked. Aki snapped her head up at me, as if she had forgotten I was even there. But she smiled again and returned the diary to me.

"_As lovely as a rose_..." was all she said before she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I felt heat rise to my face, confused by her action.

"Goodnight, Yusei." said Aki before practically gliding out of the room. I stared at where she disappeared before returning to the diary, trying to find the meaning of her action in the ink. Then I saw it:

_Looking into my son's eyes this morning as he awoke, I could see a woman as lovely as a rose; soft, pale skin, red lips, and beautiful, amber eyes. This woman, I know, shall be his life companion, and she will bring him the love that Kiyoshi and I cannot fulfill._

The diary slipped out of my hands and onto the desk as I left to go find Aki.

* * *

Lucarly: So I tied everything back together. Remember chapter one? It was mentioned by Kiyoshi that Etsu said that Yusei would marry a woman as lovely as rose. So I thought it was appropriate for Yusei to read that revelation as a conclusion. And yes, I succumbed to my Disney-ending love and gave everyone a happily ever after. For the most part, at least.

Aki: Failure.

Lucarly: You fail.

Aki: You fail more.

Lucarly: ...Reviews are love. So if you love me review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
